Her Heartbreaking Song
by gallaghergirl123
Summary: She told him she sang because it was her sole passion; he listened because it warmed his stone cold heart


Hey everyone! I am not a huge fan of Gakuen Alice, but I felt the need to write this story for it. Caution: Characters in the story may not act as they normally do. Please enjoy.

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan, YouchixAoi

**Summary: **She told him she sang because it was her sole passion in life; he listened because it warmed his stone-cold heart.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, Temporary Home, or Journey to the Past.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Mikan and gang are 20

Youchi and friends are 18

* * *

"Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad, another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place...  
He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home.

Old man, hospital bed,  
The room is filled with people he loves.  
And he whispers don't cry for me,  
I'll see you all someday.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home."  
This is our temporary home." Natsume heard a melodious voice sing.

Determined to discover whom it belonged to, Natsume followed the voice.

* * *

As she finished the song, she closed her eyes, and heard the streets erupt into thunderous applause.

"Thank you so much," She bowed and smiled everyone as they dropped money into her guitar case.

Thanking everyone one last time, she packed up her belongings, '$500, almost a third of the way there.'

* * *

When Natsume reached the source of the music, he halted.

"Where did the singer go?" He asked aloud, disappointment laced in his voice.

Hearing the question, a blonde boy spun around, "Everyday she leaves the streets at around 5 P. M. She must have a family to go home to, right?"

A flame of curiosity was burning in Natsume, "What's her name?"

The boy grinned, "Her name is Mikan Sakura, while mine is Ruka Nogi."

"Tch, Natsume Hyuuga," He replied slightly annoyed; Natsume had not asked for Ruka's name, just Mikan's.

Ruka stifled a laugh, "Judging by that irritated look on your face, I can tell you only wanted Mikan's name, not mine. You seem interested in her."

The crimson-eyed lad smirked; maybe he and Ruka could get along. Ruka saw his expression and smiled even wider at their new found 'friendship.'

"Well allow me to enlighten you all about Mikan-chan, a close friend of myself. Mikan doesn't like telling people about her family, so I can't tell you about that. If you want to know that personal info, I would ask your sister, or your sister's boyfriend."

Before Ruka could continue, Natsume cut him off, "Aoi, and Youchi? How would they know about her?"

Rolling his eyes, Ruka replied, "You really are clueless about anyone, but yourself. Aoi is one of Mikan's best friends, and Youchi is her brother."

Natsume was beyond shocked on the inside, but on the outside he remained stoic, "Hn, how come I haven't met any of you than?"

"Aoi-chan told me you are an anti-social and don't leave the house much aside for business purpose, so that's the answer to that question."

'Shit, I came to this part of town for business. I have to go!'Natsume thought as he walked away from Ruka giving him a slight wave.

"Looks like Mikan-chan has a new admirer," Ruka said depressed, "I have some competition now."

* * *

Mikan skipped down the streets with a smile plastered on her face. Sure, she had numerous problems in her life, but she wouldn't let them get her down.

As she stopped, she readied herself to begin singing, but before she could start a song, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked surprised as she made eye contact with the man who took hold of her.

'Crimson,' Mikan thought, 'that's a unique color. They are similar to Aoi's.'

The boy stared her down, "Let's talk." For some reason Mikan desired to know more about this stranger, so she nodded and allowed herself to be pulled to a café, Anna's Café to be specific.

As the stranger sat at a table, she did too. "So, who are you?" Mikan finally asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Aoi's brother, Natsume."

Mikan gasped, "The workaholic!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, 'What kind of reputation was Aoi giving me?'

"Oh sorry that was rude. My name is Mikan Yu, oh sorry, Mikan Sakura." She said bowing her head, hoping he would forgive her.

Natsume's lip curved slightly upward at her actions; he didn't even notice she messed up saying her name.

"The workaholic smiled," Mikan was practically jumping for joy, "Oh, that reminds me, why'd you drag me here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Natsume replied, "Yesterday, I heard a screechy voice singing, and decided to follow it, and found you. I figured if I took you to a café, you would take up eating as a hobby instead of singing, since you are so fat."

To say that Mikan was furious was an understatement, she was fuming, "Natsume you jerk! Calling me fat, and insulting my sole passion. I can't believe you!" Mikan stormed out of the café, while Anna tried to calm her down.

Natsume shook his head, _'_What the hell did I just do?_'_"He called me fat," Mikan began, "And told me I shouldn't sing anymore."

* * *

Hotaru's eyes widened at her last statement, he had no idea what singing meant to Mikan.

'Hyuuga better prepare himself,' Hotaru thought to herself. Hotaru was one of the few of Mikan's friends that have meet Natsume before recently. Their families were involved in a business negotiation, and let's say they didn't get along during that time, especially when the Hyuuga's denied funding for the Imai's new proposition.

Before Mikan could even blink, Hotaru had left, ready to beat Natsume to a pulp.

* * *

"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I am trusting you  
On this journey to the past...

Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well starting here my life begins  
Starting now I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I am trusting you  
On this journey to the past

Heart don't fail me now.  
Courage don't desert me.

Home, love, family; there was once a time I must have had them too  
Home, love, family; I will never be complete until I find you.

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I am trusting you  
To bring me home  
At last! At last!" Natsume heard a familiar voice, belonging to Mikan sing.

He heaved a sigh, 'Imai was right. I am a jerk. How the hell am I meant to apologize to a girl that I don't even know?'

_"What you said affected her more than you thought, Hyuuga." _Hotaru's words echoed in his mind.

"Workaholic!" a voice called out to him.

Natsume found himself speechless. "Aren't you mad?" He finally asked recovering from his state of bewilderment.

Mikan smiled, "Well, I was, but then I vented out to everyone and decided that you just don't know how to act civilized to others, because you work so hard."

A vein popped on Natsume's head, but before he could protest, Mikan was pulling him to a park, "You need to have some fun."

* * *

When they reached a park named Newly Found, Mikan cocked a smile, "Whenever I needed comfort when I was a kid, I would always come here."

Natsume glanced at her and noticed sadness washed on her face. Trying to cheer her up, he asked her, "Why do you sing?"

"It's my passion," She replied quickly. Natsume stared at her, while she thought one thing, 'I think he bought it.'

Natsume knew he needed to apologize, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was lying; your voice is amazing."

Mikan's face flushed as she smiled, "It's okay. Friends?"

Natsume's lips, once again, slightly curved upwards, "Friends." She was the first friend he had ever had.

* * *

"Yo-chan!" Mikan screamed, "I missed you!"

Youchi smiled at his sister, "Me too, Onee-chan. I thought maybe you would be gone when I came back."

Mikan wrapped her arms around her brother, "Youchi, I would never leave you without a goodbye. How was England?"

"Normal, but I couldn't go a day without thinking about you not being there for me anymore. I was scared." Mikan shirt was now soaked with tears.

"I'll always be here," Mikan assured him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise!' But she knew she had just lied to her only family member.

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi smiled, "How is the money raising going? Do you have enough to pay the bills?"

Mikan gave her a wide smile, "Almost a third of the way there!"

Aoi's face fell, "You've been singing for two years, and you're only a third of the way there!"

"I don't think I will be able to make the deadline," Mikan whispered barely audible.

"Don't say that Mikan!" Aoi said trying to cheer her best friend up, "I will pay the money. The Hyuuga's have an ample supply of money! Please Mikan!"

Shaking her head as tears cascaded down her cheeks, Mikan responded, "Youchi already gives me money; I can't be dependant on you too."

Aoi sighed, hiding the tears in her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan greeted cheerfully. Everyday the two agreed to meet at Anna's Café to learn more about each other.

"Hey Polka," Mikan twitched, not bothering to comment on the nickname.

"What are we going to talk to about today?" Mikan asked.

"Family." Mikan stiffened; this was a touchy subject for her.

Inhaling a breath, Mikan began, "As you know Youchi's my brother." She exhaled, "And my parents are," she took a pause, "dead."

Natsume shot her an empathic look, "Same." Inwardly Natsume smiled; he was getting closer to her. However, all Mikan felt was guilt; she just kept lying to him.

* * *

Days and months passed and Natsume found himself falling in love with the brunette named Mikan. It was only natural anyway. He was always interested in her from the second he heard her voice. Somehow it broke the walls of his heart, and let her in. Although he was captivated with her, Natsume didn't know much about her. Whenever they would talk, she didn't want to dive into personal matter. He was curious, but as they say curiosity killed the cat. That's why Natsume didn't ask Mikan, until she wanted to tell him for herself.

* * *

"Hyuuga," Hotaru shot him an icy glare, "I see you have gotten pretty close to Mikan."

Natsume smirked, "Yeah, Imai I have."

Rolling her eyes, Hotaru said, "And it's obvious you love her." A blush spread across Natsume's face, this proving Hotaru's accusation. "Tell her," Hotaru smiled as a tear escaped her cheek, "Before it's too late."

Natsume eyes bulged, 'Imai wants me to confess to her best friend.'

* * *

"Polka?" Natsume didn't know where she was. Normally, Mikan would be here everyday singing, but she wasn't there. Natsume felt a pain in his chest, as if something was wrong, but he ignored it.

Searching endlessly with no result, Natsume gave up and returned back home.

"Aoi, where's Mikan? Is she okay?" He knew they were close, so she must know. All she did was shake her head in reply.

Knowing she was far from okay, Natsume pleaded, "What happened Aoi; please tell me."

"I'm sorry Onii-chan, but I can't tell."

A sliver haired boy entered the room crying, "Mikan promised she would always be there for me, but she lied!" Youchi was hysterical.

"Youchi, it's okay. We knew it was inevitable," Aoi embraced Youchi into a hug. By this time both of them were sobbing uncontrollably. They have never experienced so much pain in their life.

Natsume was irritated, "Could someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Wiping his tears, Youchi composed himself, "He deserves to know. Mikan was in love with him after all." Natsume almost collapsed at the thought of Mikan loving him.

"You see, Mikan had been lying to you. Our parents aren't dead, they are very much alive."

Natsume was flabbergasted, "Why would she lie about that?"

Youchi gave Natsume a sad look, "Her relationship with Yuka and Izumi Yukihara was not a pleasant one."

"That still doesn't explain a thing," Natsume yelled, now getting angry, "Why do I care about the owners of a company whose business plummeted after their daughter was born."

"Those are our parents," Youchi shivered recalling all the tedious moments he spent with them.

"Then Mikan was the daughter that ruined the company?" Natsume asked.

Youchi nodded, "And that's why they had hated her since birth. It didn't help when she was diagnosed with leukemia." Natsume's eyes widened; he couldn't even utter a word.

"When I was born all I could remember was Yuka and Izumi screaming at her about her hospital bills. At first I thought it was just a small fight and they would eventually get over it, but no, by the time I was five and Mikan was seven, they got worse, to the point of abuse. I couldn't take it anymore and neither could Mikan. She told me to pack me belongings, because we were going to run away. I still didn't completely know what was going on, so I agreed and ran to Hotaru's asking for a place to stay. It was there Mikan told Hotaru everything and Hotaru tried to make numerous deals with companies trying to raise enough money for the surgeries, even one with the Hyuuga's." Youchi told.

Natsume's eyes widened, then that time he met Hotaru, she was trying to protect Mikan.

_Flashback_

"_Told you the deal wouldn't last Imai," Natsume smirked. The Hyuuga's had officially rejected the business deal with the Imai's. Apparently it was too risky to merge the companies together, even though it would be a win-win for both of them._

_The once expressionless Hotaru frowned, "A lot was ridding on this deal. Now someone very important to me is going to get hurt."_

_Natsume chuckled, "Probably one of your geeky inventions!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Mikan didn't want any of our money though. She pushed that I should go to college and if Aoi donated money, it should be toward my college fund. Though that didn't stop me from giving her a little. But it was too late. She died." Youchi began to tear up once more, while Natsume did the same. He couldn't believe his one love, first true friend and even his light was dead. She didn't deserve it, not one bit.

* * *

"Thank you all for attending Mikan Sakura Yukihara funeral. You may now pay respects to her grave," The priest announced. All of Mikan's friends went to her grave sobbing, not believing what had happened. She had always looked so cheerful; they just didn't see it coming. After everyone, except Natsume, Aoi and Youchi, finished their respects and left, two figures approached the grave.

"Mikan," the woman began, "I am so sorry. We didn't know it would end like this. It wasn't your fault are business failed, it was ours; we were just looking for a scapegoat, and it was you. Every so often we would come listen to you sing and try to talk to you, but could never find the courage. Your father and I are grateful to you. No matter what we did, you would smile and say, "It's okay." But no, it's not. In our hearts you will be the greatest daughter anyone can have. Please find in your own heart to forgive us." The couple was weeping at the loss of their daughter.

Youchi came up behind them and patted their backs trying to comfort them. They embraced him and poured out all their regrets. Youchi tried to smile, but it just came out as tears and he responded to his parents hug. 'If only they told Mikan this sooner,' he thought to himself. Yuka and Izumi left the grave, still in tears and headed home, while Aoi embraced Youchi and they walked home together, unable to comprehend the sadness they were feeling.

"Mikan," Natsume cried as he dragged his hand along the grave, "I love you. You were my first friend and the only person who could ever teach me how to love. You even managed to keep my mind off work," Natsume laughed, "Please rest in peace. Your parents love you. No one hates you. You were an angel sent down from heaven, and you're finally going back to your home."

* * *

Okay I personally think that sucked a lot. But whatever, please review. If you review; tell me your favorite scence. Mine was with Youchi and Mikan.:D


End file.
